Meu Adorável Assistente
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo, mais um assistente que estava desistindo de trabalhar com ela por não aguentar a carga de trabalho, como podiam ser tão fracos? Se eles queriam alguma coisa da vida deviam estar dispostos a enfrentar o trabalho pesado, mas também sabia que a maioria das vezes eles se sentiam intimidados em trabalhar para uma mulher...
1. Chapter 1

**ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo, mais um assistente que estava desistindo de trabalhar com ela por não aguentar a carga de trabalho, como podiam ser tão fracos? Se eles queriam alguma coisa da vida deviam estar dispostos a enfrentar o trabalho pesado, mas também sabia que a maioria das vezes eles se sentiam intimidados em trabalhar para uma mulher, cretinos machistas, suspirou e pegou o telefone.

-Ayame, me faça um favor sim coloque anúncios no jornal, por favor, um texto simples e direto. – Kagome disse assim que a secretária e amiga atendera.

 _-Oh pelo amor de Deus Kagome! Já é o terceiro em menos de um mês, seja mais paciente._ – Ayame disso do outro lado, fazendo Kagome suspirar, será que o problema era com ela?

-Só faça o que eu pedi, sim? – Ayame confirmou e Kagome desligou voltando-se para a grande janela de seu escritório, cobertura e centro da cidade, tinha cabelos pretos que batiam abaixo da cintura ondulados, olhos castanhos, pele branca, 24 anos e solteira, talvez o problema fosse com ela mesmo, já havia saído com vários rapazes, já não era mais virgem há alguns anos, mas nunca houve um homem que a tocou, sabe? Mostrou à magia, ninguém nunca despertara nela o desejo de ser a mulher que poderia ser, mas sua irmã mais nova conseguiu, Rin era dois anos mais nova e namorava sério a quase um ano, trabalhava na chefia de relações publicas e se apaixonou a primeira vista por Sesshoumaru.

A família Taisho já era amiga da família há alguns anos, mas por algum tempo só conhecia Inu no Taisho e Izayoi, já que os filhos estavam estudando no exterior e seguindo suas vidas a maneira que desejavam, foi durante um dos jantares oferecidos a alta roda que tiveram o prazer de encontrar o youkai mais novo pela primeira vez e sua irmã o amou naquele momento, Sesshoumaru resistiu enquanto pode a investidas da pequena e persistente humana, mas no fim se rendera, agora estavam começando uma pequena sociedade já que muito em breve eles poderiam se casar e as empresas se uniriam. Será que quando se apaixonasse por alguém Kagome seria igual à irmã?

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

Inuyasha havia voltado para a casa de seus pais, após terminar sua faculdade de administração passou um tempo simplesmente torrando o dinheiro da família em festas, bebidas e mulheres, então seu pai repentinamente lhe tirara todas as regalias e o fizera voltar para casa, estava feliz em voltar para casa e ver sua família, mas não gostava de ser privado do dinheiro que possuíam afinal qual a graça de ter tanto dinheiro se não iam usar? Agora estava no escritório do pai ouvindo uma hora de sermão como se fosse uma criança.

-Hora Inuyasha, você já tem 25 anos, tem que tomar algum rumo na sua vida. – Inu no Taisho falava andando de um lado para o outro, passando a mão no cabelo em completo desagrado, Sesshoumaru esta encostado no canto da sala, aparentemente não prestando atenção no que se passava ali, mas Inuyasha sabia seus sentidos hanyou lhe diziam que ele estava completamente por dentro da conversa. – Não vou mais bancar você, sem dinheiro, sem cartão de credito, vai ter que conseguir tudo por sua própria conta. – finalizou e finalmente sentou-se na cadeira.

-Ótimo! Quando começo a trabalhar na empresa e em que cargo? – perguntou tranquilo, mas quando viu o sorriso nos lábios de Sesshoumaru e ouviu seu pai gargalhar na sua frente, ficou assustado, o irmão nunca sorria.

-Na verdade estava pensando em coloca-lo como assistente em uma empresa da qual recentemente nos tornamos sócios. – disse por fim.

-Assistente? – perguntou sem entender, essa função era muito simples, qual era o desafio? Talvez fosse o baixo salario que o cargo oferecia.

-Sim, será assistente da chefia da empresa Higurashi. – sem ter para onde fugir simplesmente aceitou.

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

-Olá! Bom dia eu vim falar com Higurashi sobre o cargo de assistente. – disse a youkai lobo de olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos, essa ficou parada olhando ele por um tempo, sabia que era bonito e quase sempre causava esse tipo de reação nas mulheres.

-Bom dia. – disse por fim e se levantou. – Pode sentar por um momento enquanto eu o anúncio. – continuou e para a surpresa do hanyou ela seguiu para a porta, ao invés de pegar o telefone, e fechou atrás de si, Inuyasha ficou curioso tentando aguçar mais sua audição sensível, mas não conseguiu, era uma sala aprova de som, algo um pouco excêntrico em sua opinião, suspirou e sentou esperando.

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

-Kagome, o filho mais novo do sr. Taisho chegou. – falou Ayame um pouco ansiosa.

-Não sei onde estava com a cabeça ao aceitar esse pedido de minha mãe. – Kagome suspirou virando a cadeira e olhando para a amiga, viu que ela estava um pouco rosada. – O que diabos aconteceu com você? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-Não seja tão rude Kagome, parece um homem. – a amiga bufou, fazendo Kagome revirar os olhos.

-Bom, se não é nada então porque não vai lá e chama o sr...? – qual era o nome dele mesmo?

-Eu não sei. – Ayame disse se encolhendo um pouco, fazendo a humana pensar onde ela estava com a cabeça.

-Mande-o entrar do mesmo jeito e recomponha-se. – Kagome bufou virando a cabeira de volta para a janela, não tinha tempo para essa reação estranha da amiga agora, sabia que ela era difícil no trabalho, até com as próprias amigas, mas controlar uma empresa daquele porte era muito complicado, mais tarde elas iriam sair, afinal era sexta e poderiam relaxar um pouco, ouviu a porta bater um pouco forte e suspirou.

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

O hanyou levantou a cabeça rapidamente ao ouvir a porta bater forte e uma youkai lobo respirar profundamente várias vezes, antes de alisar a roupa e caminhar de volta a sua mesa.

-Pode entrar. – disse entre os dentes, aparentemente seu novo chefe não era dos mais simpáticos. – Boa sorte. – disse com um sorriso perverso no rosto e naquele momento ele sabia que estava ferrado, caminhou lentamente até a porta como se do outro lado houvesse um forca o esperando, pegou a maçaneta e virou, antes de entrar respirou profundamente e tomou coragem.

-Bom dia sr. Higurashi, sou Inuyasha Taisho e vim conversar sobre a vaga de assistente. – a cadeira estava virada para a janela impedindo de ver o velho dono da empresa, ouviu claramente um suspiro enquanto a cadeira virava lentamente, reparou que o perfume predominante na sala era de sakura e procurou com os olhos onde podia haver as flores.

Era sério? Ayame só podia estar de brincadeira com ela, nem informará ao pobre rapaz de que na verdade ele era ela, mas não podia negar que achou divertido quando ouviu o termo sr., mas tinha que admitir também que o rapaz tinha uma voz profunda que chegou a lhe arrepiar os cabelos da nunca, quando sua cadeira finalmente terminou de virar ela deu de cara com um hanyou, cabelos longos prateados e lisos, olhos dourados e profundo, além de lindas e fofas orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça, céus! Que genética era aquela? Era tão alto e tão musculoso quanto Sesshoumaru, mas ele era quente e convidativo, não que seu relacionamento com o youkai não fosse boa, mas às vezes ele parecia um cubo de gelo. Sorriu de lado, talvez a ideia não tivesse sido tão ruim, valeria a pena dar uma oportunidade ao rapaz, ele ainda não a tinha visto, aparentemente procurava algo.

Excitação? Era o que vinha junto com o cheiro das flores, seguindo a direção encontrou grande e profundos olhos castanhos o olhando, mais uma mulher? Ela era claramente humana e estava em pé na frente da mesa com os braços cruzados, era a humana mais bonita que já vira na vida, seios fartos apertados por uma camisa de botões branca e um blazer cinza colado, o que? Era homem, e seguiu sua inspeção pela cintura fina e quadris largos cobertos por uma saia colada até a altura do joelho, nos pés um salto alto, não que ela precisasse era bastante alta para uma mulher, talvez 1, 70m, mas não o intimidava com o seus quase um 1, 90m, o som que ela fez com a garganta para chamar sua atenção o fez erguer os olhos de encontro aos dela.

-Bom dia sr. Inuyasha, sinto, mas não tem como falar com o sr. Higurashi. – disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios, fazendo com que ele quase esquecesse que a informação que ela dera o tinha deixado irritado.

-Como não poderei falar com o sr. Higurashi? – falou sem esconder sua irritação, a mulher na sua frente aumentou o sorriso.

-Porque seu assunto é comigo e até onde eu sei, sou uma mulher, venha e sente-se aqui para podemos conversar um pouco sobre suas funções como meu assistente. – ela disse apontando a cadeira que ficava ao seu lado, mas não desencostou da mesa, nem mesmo quando ele passou do seu lado para sentar na cadeira, ele iria trabalhar para uma mulher? Seu pai só podia estar brincando, mas por outro lado, ela claramente o desejava e aquela mistura de sakura e excitação o perturbavam, ela saiu de seu lado lentamente e foi dar a volta na mesa para sentar em sua cadeira de frente para ele, claro que enquanto ela estava de costas e olhou seu traseiro, parecia durinho e arrebitado, ela com certeza deve malhar.

-Você é quem comanda essa empresa? – perguntou um pouco chocado com a descoberta.

-Sim, desde a morte do meu pai, há dois anos. – viu a tristeza que passou brevemente em seus. – Porém isso não vem ao caso, serei sincera com você, sou muito exigente e preciso de um assistente por tempo integral, claro que como usarei muito do seu tempo o salario é bem superior ao que ganham os outros assistentes por ai, você não me servira cafezinhos ou realizara coisas fúteis como essas, será como se fosse meu braço direito, ira trabalhar tanto quanto eu, esta disposto a isso? – realmente ela havia sido bem clara e objetiva, gostava de mulheres assim, espera! Gostava? Até algumas semanas atrás nem se importava com a personalidade ou inteligência delas.

-Sim estou. – respondeu com segurança.

-É o que todos os outros disseram. – disse com um sorriso desafiador. – Mas isso nós teremos a oportunidade de testar, não é Inuyasha? – ela disse maliciosa e seu coração saltou contra o peito bombeando sague para outras partes de seu corpo, ela o estava assediando? – Começaremos segunda, deixe seu numero pessoal com Ayame quando sair, se precisar de você antes do planejado. – disse se levantando e caminhando em direção à porta esperando que ele a acompanhasse.

Estava flertando? O que estava acontecendo com ela? Seus pensamentos foram completamente cortados quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço puxando-a em direção de uma parede de músculos, seus corpos instantaneamente ficou quente ao contato com o dele, levantou a cabeça para protestar contra a ousadia do rapaz, mas seus lábios foram cobertos pelos dele e ela rapidamente ficou ligada, aquela corrente elétrica que o simples toque dos lábios de em sua boca a fez ficar completamente excitada, retribuiu ao beijo procurando por sua língua e quando a encontrou sentiu-se quente e necessitada, tão necessitada.

Ele a empurrou contra a parede colando o máximo possível seus corpos ainda vestido, aquilo era loucura, mas uma loucura que ele precisava fazer, ela o havia deixado desconcertado com o seu atrevimento, seu cheiro o sorriso malicioso e quando ela passou por ele indo em direção a porta, uma nuvem passou pela sua mente tornando-o irracional, quando viu ele já estava puxando pelo braço e lhe dando um beijo, esperava um tapa, um insulto ou alguma resistência, mas o que encontrou foi uma total entrega.

Afaste-o! Lá no fundo de sua mente disse, que consciência chata, estava tão bom não pensar em nada, mas havia tanta coisa para fazer e o dia nem havia começando, esses pensamentos fizeram seu corpo esfriar e delicadamente empurrou o hanyou que devorava seus lábios, este mordiscou levemente seu lábio inferior e então se afastou atendendo seu pedido racional.

-Você é sempre tão impulsivo desse jeito? – perguntou ainda encostada na parede, a distancia de seus corpos ainda era curta, a respiração ofegante, as pernas fracas, se ele ainda não estive lhe dando apoio provavelmente escorregaria até o chão.

-Se considerar isso algo ruim, então direi que não, mas tudo depende do que acha. – ela riu um pouco diante de sua resposta.

-Acho que nos daremos muito bem, enquanto seguir minhas ordens. – disse saindo de seus braços e caminhando agora em direção ao banheiro para ver como estava sua aparência. – Agora faça o que lhe pedi, ligarei se precisar. – falou antes de entrar e fechar a porta, o hanyou riu, talvez fosse gostar de seu novo emprego.

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

O mês seguinte transcorrerá de maneira tranquila, Kagome não estava brincando quando disse por tempo integral, eram os primeiros a entrar e os últimos a irem embora, ele participava das reuniões com ela, dos almoços de negócio e nas poucas vezes que ela ficava na sala ele ficava sentado com ela, trabalhavam muito bem junto e de uma forma bastante profissional, Inuyasha achou que o trabalho iria ser horrível, mas poder aplicar tudo que aprendera na faculdade era incrível, não havia tido mais nenhum incidente entre eles, vez outra o hanyou a pegava encarando ele, mas mesmo ficando corada ao ser pega ela simplesmente sorria e voltava ao trabalho, era uma mulher e tanto, uma líder, todos ali tinham grande respeito por ela.

-Estou exausta, não aguento ler mais nada, meu cérebro pifou. – disse escorregando na cadeira, ele sorriu, ela parecia quase infantil, nesse tempo de convivência ele viu que naquela empresa havia respeito, mas não formalidades, só quando havia alguém de fora.

-Posso lhe fazer uma massagem. – sugeriu de forma espontânea e sem segundas intenções, o céu estava escuro e ele sabia que não havia mais ninguém na empresa aquela hora, quase 22h de uma sexta e Inuyasha ainda esta ali trabalhando, seu pai já havia liberado suas regalias novamente, disse que se quisesse poderia assumir seu lugar de direito na empresa da família, ele iria pensar sobre o assunto, aprenderá a gostar do trabalho que realizava. – Sou muito bom com as mãos. – disse se aproximando dela.

-Imagino que sim. – ele a ouviu sussurrar com um sorriso malicioso, seu cheiro mudou drasticamente, era sempre assim, quando se olhavam o se tocavam sem querer ou quando surgia uma oportunidade para malicia ela ficava excitada.

-Eu estava falando da massagem. – ele disse divertido parando na frente dela.

-Eu também. – disse abrindo os olhos ao sentir que ele estava próximo, viu o desejo escurecendo seus olhos dourados, estavam há um mês nessa brincadeira de gato e rato, sem se tocar a não ser quando o trabalho exigia, ela sentia falta da sensações que o beijo dele provocava nela, mas nunca faziam nada por que os momentos de desejo sempre apareciam em momentos impróprios, Kagome quase nunca tinha a oportunidade de ficar sozinha com o hanyou e isso a atormentava, deixava-a quase irritada, era tão nova e parecia que nunca curtia, não ia para a balada, nem bebia, nem beijava ninguém só por beijar, parecia uma velha, acordou de seus devaneios quando seu assistente pegou sua mão e a fez levantar.

-Sabe, eu não consigo tirar aquele beijo da cabeça. – ela estremeceu quando ele tocou no assunto, não que o estivesse evitando, queria que ele a beijasse de novo e quem sabe fizesse mais do que beijar sua boca. – Podemos fazer uma pequena pausa... – Kagome terminou com a distância que existia entre eles e o beijou, de forma calma, aproveitando para saborear toda a extensão de seus lábios e só então aprofundou o beijo.

Aquela mulher era um sonho, mas ela o torturava com aquele beijo lento, sedutor, estava explorando, arrancando todas as sensações que podia, ela o estava fazendo perder o controle, de novo e então ela riu contra os meus lábios, droga! Ela estava fazendo aquilo de proposito.

-Vai pagar por isso. – puxou-a bruscamente trocando as posições pressionando-a contra mesa, ouvindo um gritinho de surpresa, olhou para ela e viu o desejo, um gemido escapou de seus lábios e só então devorou os dela com tanta vontade, impaciente segurou-a pela cintura afastando suas pernas ouvindo algo rasgar no caminho, aparentemente nada importante, já que Kagome juntou os tornozelos puxando-o para mais perto, as mãos saíram da sua nuca o que ela pretendia? Quando descobriu já era tarde demais, seu corpo ficou todo tenso, ao sentir a mudança em seu corpo ela interrompeu o beijo, ela estava preocupada, mas manteve as mãos em suas orelhas.

-Algum problema? – perguntou de forma doce, finalmente tirando suas delicadas mãos dele.

-Seja boazinha e não pegue em minhas orelhas de novo, ok?

-Por quê? – ela estava confusa.

-É... meio... que... que um ponto de grande sensibilidade do meu corpo. – disse meio sem graça, ele sabia que suas orelhas eram sensíveis, mas nunca ninguém o tocara durante um momento de prazer, Kagome inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

-Suas orelhas passam informações diferentes dependendo do que esta sentindo?

-Sim.

-E foi ruim? – ele olhou para baixo, o curto espaço que havia entre eles e viu o que havia sido rasgado mais cedo era a saia de Kagome.

-O que a faz pensar que foi ruim?

-O que você disse antes.

-É que ninguém nunca tocou minhas orelhas em uma situação igual a essa. – Kagome tentou encontrar seus olhos, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi sua saia rasgada mostrando toda a sua coxa, lembrava-se de um barulho, mas não havia dado importância.

-Minha saia esta rasgada. – Inuyasha a olhou rapidamente e ficou corado.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem, eu tenho um pequeno closet aqui para situações inesperadas. – disse lhe dando um leve beijo em seus lábios. – Vamos para casa Inu. – ele estreitou os olhos para minha pessoa. – Algo errado?

-Não me chame de Inu. – falou irritado com o apelido.

-Acho que vou corta suas horas extras. – disse sorrindo de forma maligna indo pegar uma saia nova e depois foi no banheiro trocar-se, ele sorriu de lado e foi arrumar as coisas enquanto esperava para acompanha-la até em casa, parou um momento e se perguntou o que teria acontecido se não tivesse ocorrido o incidente da orelha, provavelmente teriam feito amor ali mesmo e a sai seria a menor preocupação dela.

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

A festa de noivado do seu irmão estava lotada, não conhecia quase ninguém ali, Rin estava conversando de forma animada com Kagome, Ayame e Sango.

-Prepare-se, hoje vai conhecer um grande fã de Kagome. – ouviu Sesshoumaru dizer isso e logo em seguida havia um youkai lobo entre as meninas e colocou o braço sobre o ombro de Kagome, esta revirou os olhos para Ayame que cruzou o braço e emburrou a cara.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou emburrado, mas não tirou os olhos do grupo à frente, viu o momento que Kagome pisou forte no pé do youkai e rapidamente se livrou do seu aperto colocando Ayame em seu lugar, os dois youkais lobos começaram uma discussão acalorada.

-Vocês passam muito tempo juntos, mas ainda assim não é motivo para cheirar a sakura o tempo todo, é isso que o esta impedindo de assumir seu lugar na empresa da família? – Já havia se passado um ano desde que começara a trabalhar com Kagome, ela já lhe ofertara uma promoção, mas só de imagina-la com outro assistente seu sangue fervia, mas a menina era a responsável por lhe atormentar suas noites.

-Ela mexe comigo de um jeito que ninguém foi capaz, gosto de estar ao lado dela, mas...

-Ela sente o mesmo por você? – Sesshoumaru já estava indo para sua esposa.

-Porque esta tão sério? – Kagome estava do seu lado, o cheiro de lobo era evidente nela e isso o irritou, sem dizer nada pegou a mão dela e sumiu com ela em meio a multidão até estarem sozinhos no escritório do pai dele, trancou a porta atrás dele. – Qual o problema Inuyasha?

-Eu só preciso de um tempo sozinho com você.

-Você não parece bem. – falou chegando perto do hanyou e então ele a abraçou, não com malicia e ela se recostou contra ele. – Faça amor comigo. – sussurrou de repente, a muito já descobrira que não era só desejo o que sentia por ele, ela o amava.

-Estou cansado desses jogos Kagome. – pegou-a pelos ombros e a fitou.

-Não é um jogo, não vê o que faz comigo? – ele sentia o que fazia com ela, ela o desejava, não achava ruim ser desejado desse jeito, mas já não era mais o suficiente, então ela o beijou, mas para a surpresa se afastou rapidamente e abriu à porta, ele ficou estático, o que tinha acontecido. – Inuyasha. – apareceu na porta de novo fazendo-o pular. – Eu te amo! – disse naturalmente com um sorriso radiante do mundo. – Estarei te esperando lá em cima, então se recomponha. – piscou e fechou a porta deixando um hanyou estático.

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**


	2. Chapter 2

Olá! Fic bem curtinha mesmo, minha intenção inicial era só um capítulo, mas rendeu dois, espero que gostem, muitos projetos em vista, provavelmente essa semana já comece a postar uma história nova, façam uma escritora feliz!

Beijos

Até a próxima.

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

 _-Não é um jogo, não vê o que faz comigo? – ele sentia o que fazia com ela, ela o desejava, não achava ruim ser desejado desse jeito, mas já não era mais o suficiente, então ela o beijou, mas para a surpresa se afastou rapidamente e abriu à porta, ele ficou estático, o que tinha acontecido. – Inuyasha. – apareceu na porta de novo fazendo-o pular. – Eu te amo! – disse naturalmente com um sorriso radiante do mundo. – Estarei te esperando lá em cima, então se recomponha. – piscou e fechou a porta deixando um hanyou estático..._

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

Quanto tempo ele havia ficado parado ali depois que ela havia saído? Ela disse o que ele achava? Estava ficando louco, até que decidiu que o melhor seria se fosse atrás dela e esclarecesse, saiu do escritório e foi na direção da escada, todos estavam curtindo demais a festa para reparar em seus movimentos, rapidamente estava no topo da escada. Qual quarto ela havia escolhido? Andou devagar pelo corredor e parou no frente do quarto que pertencia a ele, abriu a porta e o mesmo parecia vazio, mas ele sabia que ela estava ali, terminou de entrar e trancou a porta, caminhou lentamente até a varanda, parecendo que estava indo de encontro a forca, que pensamento mórbido, mas era tudo que conseguia pensar como comparação, seu coração batia tão forte contra as costelas que ele achou que fosse saltar para fora do peito, foi quando ele a viu, sentindo a brisa em seu rosto e apreciando com os olhos fechados.

-Você demorou. – disse quando o viu ali, com um belo sorriso.

-Estava digerindo as informações. – sussurrou diminuindo a distância entre os dois, Kagome viu ficando encostada nas grades da varanda e o puxou pelo terno colando os corpos, Inuyasha acariciou seu rosto. – Eu só queria dizer que eu sinto o mesmo. – sussurrou a ouvindo rir antes de abraça-lo.

-Diga!

-Oi? – perguntou se separando um pouco da humana, estava meio confuso com a ordem.

-Eu quero ouvi, diga! – falou novamente, seus olhos pareciam examinar o fundo de sua alma. – Vamos Inuyasha, não deve ser tão difícil assim. – estava ansiosa, queria ouvir, precisava ouvir, ela era correspondida e sabia, mas ainda assim queria que ele falasse.

-Eu te amo! – disse finalmente e foi como se o coração dela explodisse dentro do peito, sorriu antes de pular e juntar seus lábios ao dele, foi um beijo apaixonado e cheio de desejo, quando se separaram, Kagome pegou sua mão e o tirou da varando entrando no quarto.

-Você é muito organizado. – falou olhando para todo o cômodo sem soltar a mão dele e então seu olhar caiu sobre a cama, os lençóis estavam esticados e a mesma se encontrava bem arrumada.

-Temos empregados, não sou tão organizado assim. – disse olhando para as mãos dadas.

-Certo. – disse sorrindo antes de tirar a mão da dele, caminhou até ficar de frente para cama, depois virou ficando novamente de frente para ele, o vestido longo era de um tecido leve, de alças finas, todos preto, _ela abaixou a cabeça e ele sentiu seu nervosismo, colocou as mãos nas costas e fez o movimento simples, Inuyasha com a audição sensível ouviu o barulho do zíper sendo aberto, as mãos delicadas subiram até as alças e desceram as mesma fazendo o vestido cair no chão em volta dos pés dela, o hanyou prendeu a respiração, ela ainda estava de cabeça abaixada, seu corpo coberto somente por uma calcinha de renda, sem deixar de encarar seu corpo tirou o terno e o largou no chão antes de começar a andar em sua direção, ergueu seus rosto para ver seus olhos, estavam escurecidos, o rosto rosado e a respiração ofegante._

 _-Tire minha roupa! – o hanyou ordenou sem soltar se rosto, sem deixar de olhar para ele, Kagome começou desafivelando o cinto, depois tirou a camisa social de dentro da calça começou a desabotoar, ao final passou as mãos pelos ombros dele fazendo a camisa deslizar até o chão, escorregou as mãos pelo peitoral definido até encontra a calça social, abrindo o botão e o zíper fazendo essa deslizar até o chão, em seguida voltou suas mãos para o ombro dele. – Ainda falta uma peça. – disse zombeteiro, ainda com os olhos fixos nos dela, Kagome sorriu e ainda o olhando foi abaixando até ficar de joelhos descendo a ultima peça no processo, em o gesto inesperado, até para ela, pegou o membro e o colocou na boca, o hanyou ficou exasperado surpreso pela atitude da garota deixando-o molhado e mais excitado, fazendo-o gemer seu nome, o movimento de vai e vem ficou mais rápido enquanto ele a estimulava a continuar com a mão em seu cabelo, seu corpo começou a ficar tenso com a proximidade do ápice de seu prazer e quando achou que não aguentaria mais ela parou com tudo e se levantou sorrindo maliciosa, caminhou rebolando até a cama e engatinhou até o meio desta, tão erótica era aquela visão que parecia que ela ainda o tocava, ele estava latejando, ela deitou ainda de costas para ele levantou os quadris passando a calcinha lentamente pelo bumbum arrebitado revelando seu sexo úmido e pulsante, virou-se de frente para ele e terminou de tirar a peça._

 _-Vai ficar só olhando? – perguntou enquanto o chamava com um gesto de mão. – Deite-se comigo Inuyasha. – falou ficando apoiada pelos cotovelos, o hanyou decidiu caminhar lentamente para a cama e a cada passo que ele dava mais ele a sentia excitar-se, como ela havia feito engatinhou até que seu corpo estivesse completamente sobre o dela, acariciou sua face, pescoço e então encontrou seu seio acariciando o bico entre os dedos fazendo-a pressionar seu corpo ao dele._

 _-Seja boazinha e fique quieta. – sussurrou em seu ouvido vendo-a estremecer._

 _-Fala como se fosse fácil. – resmungou, mas decidiu obedecer por enquanto, aproveitando as caricias destinada a ela, gemeu alto quando a boca quente do hanyou beijou um de seus seios, não era uma virgem, já havia dormido com outros caras, mas nunca com alguém tão disposto a lhe dar tanto prazer quanto ele, o hanyou não estava só preocupado em se satisfazer, queria que ela também sentisse e ele a fez sentir, suas mãos quentes trilhando um caminho em chamas por onde passava e então ele a tocou no meio das pernas sem parar de beija-la. –Inuyasha! – suplicou quando sentiu que seu corpo já estava se rendendo aos seus toques._

 _-Eu sei. – Inuyasha respondeu a sua suplica beijando-a nos lábios absorvendo seu grito de prazer, sentindo todos os espasmos dela sobre seu toque. – Tão linda. – acariciou novamente seu rosto, deitou ao lado dela e puxou o corpo relaxado sobre o seu fazendo com que ela ficasse com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. – Faça amor comigo Kagome. – ela estava confusa o corpo entorpecido pelo prazer e o pedido a confundira ainda mais e então ele começou a abaixar os quadris dela sobre o seu membro fazendo-a jogar a cabeça trás, ele mexeu seus quadris em um ritmo frenético, ela estava queimando por dentro, o pico estava próximo e ela podia então tocar o céu levando Inuyasha consigo._

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

Que cama macia, não lembra a última vez que dormira tão bem daquele jeito, era simples, só precisava lembrar-se do dia em que começará a trabalhar como assistente abriu os olhos, pela posição do sol no quarto ainda devia ser cedo, nem lembrava que horas tinha ido dormir, tentou mexer o braço e só então reparou um peso sobre ele, sua mão estava sobre algo macio e quando olhou para baixo encontrou cabelos negros espalhados pela cama, uma mão sobre o seu peito e uma perna sobre a sua, não precisava ver o rosto para saber que se tratava de Kagome, sua chefe, esta se mexeu e acordou levantando a cabeça e o encarou.

-Bom dia! – sussurrou enquanto esticava o corpo, estava um pouco dolorida, mas extremamente relaxada. – Que horas são? – perguntou quando ele não lhe deu nenhuma resposta, nada novamente, o que houve com ele? Será que se arrependerá? Até ontem a queria tanto, já havia cansado? Ou tudo não passará de um jogo e agora que se entregara o mesmo acabará? Tantos pensamentos ruins. – Não vai falar nada? – tanta insegurança, ela se declarou para ele ontem e ele também, então o que estava acontecendo? Seus olhos arderam, ela ia chorar.

-Isso é um sonho? – o ouviu sussurrando e todos os pensamentos negativos evaporaram, ele perguntou se aquilo era um sonho?

-Sonho? – devolveu a pergunta sem entender mais nada.

-Eu devo com certeza esta sonhando, eu vou fechar os olhos e quando eu abrir e acordar vou estar sozinho como todas as outras vezes. – falou antes de fechar os olhos, Kagome sorriu.

-Já que você insisti. –disse antes de começar a se mexer para sair da cama, mas parou quando sentiu a mão dele no seu braço.

-Muito engraçadinha. – disse antes de puxa-la para seus braços lhe dando um abraço apertado.

-Você que começou. – falou enquanto passava a unha de leve no peito desnudo.

-Eu te amo. – sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto acariciava suas costas.

-Eu já sabia. – ela falou levantando a cabeça para observar aquela imensidão dourada.

-Como você sabia? – perguntou confuso.

-Sesshoumaru me falou. – disse simplesmente voltando a acariciar o peito do hanyou.

-Aquele fofoqueiro. – resmungou alisando as costas da humana.

-Acho que vou te demitir. – ela disse de repente voltando a olhar para Inuyasha que ficou tenso.

-Por quê? – perguntou exasperado.

-Você tem potencial para muito mais do que ser meu assistente, tem que assumir seu lugar na empresa do seu pai. – disse passando a mão no rosto dele.

-Quero ficar com você. – disse apoiando o rosto na mão dela.

-E eu com você e nada vai impedir que a gente fique junto já que ambos queremos a mesma coisa. – ela o beijou sendo fervorosamente correspondida. – Além do mais seriamos sócios e ainda vamos conviver muito, adoraria umas visitas suas ao meu escritório. – disse maliciosa ficando em cima do hanyou.

-Sua pervertida. – disse rindo.

-Então estamos entendidos? – perguntou rindo também.

-Sim estamos. – respondeu puxando-a para um beijo.

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

-Oi gostosa. – Kagome levantou o rosto encontrando o homem mais lindo da fase da terra.

-Oi. – disse levantando e se jogando contra ele, estavam em um relacionamento de dois anos, firme, forte e quente, muito quente, deram um beijo longo e apaixonado.

-Janta comigo hoje? – perguntou sem solta-la.

-Claro, será um prazer. – aquela afirmação tinha tanto duplo sentido que fez o hanyou estremecer em antecipação.

-Só vim te convidar, vou voltar ao trabalho. – disse dando um beijo rápido nela.

-Podia ter ligado. – respondeu enquanto finalmente se soltavam.

-Assim não tem graça. – ambos riram enquanto Inuyasha saia e ela voltava ao trabalho.

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

Ela estava incrivelmente linda como sempre, ela realmente o demitiu e uma semana depois ele assumira seu lugar na empresa da família, desde então namoravam e se viam com frequência, por insistência dele ela estava sem assistente contando somente com a ajuda dele quando necessário.

-Tenho algo muito importante para te fala. – Inuyasha disse depois que jantam e agora aproveitavam um ótimo vinho, Kagome o olhou ficando séria.

-Diga. – falou simplesmente esperando, ele levantou e se ajoelhou na frente dela.

-Casa comigo? – perguntou mostrando uma linda caixinha de veludo.

-Sim. – falou com os olhos lacrimejados, estava tão feliz.

 **ooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOooooooo**

O casamento deles foi tão lindo, dois anos depois ela engravidou, de gêmeos, um casal muito lindinho, a melhor coisa que fizera em sua vida foi contratar Inuyasha como seu assistente, ele a respeitava como mulher bem sucedida, não havia briga por poder, só havia muito amor, claro que se desentendiam algumas vezes, mas isso é normal em qualquer relacionamento. Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam muito felizes também, Ayame havia agarrado Kouga, Sango estava muito feliz com o pervertido do Miroku, relacionamentos são realmente muito engraçados, cada casal tem sua maneira de encontrar a felicidade, o importante é sempre ter coragem para buscar sua felicidade.


End file.
